Cosmic Space 2
Cosmic Space 2 is the 17th episode of season 7 and the 167th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary August 2 – 44 days for the day of the Final Trial. The episode begins with and in search of the crack which connects the Earth and Lyoko, Anthea is in a way of the pipe of water with a torch looking for it but she hasn't found still at all, but without looking the another tunnel that was here all the time with a shine of the light in a wall. Aelita is working on the supercomputer with the receiver looking for the channel and she says that she has to be near still and signals that it was front of the tunnel. Franz and Anthea are in the tunnel, here they find the crack between the Earth and Lyoko but Franz warns him that it's better not going here because it could be dangerous. Anthea looks closely to the crack which connects to the sector Cosmic Space, suddenly a sentinel appears in front of Anthea scaring it and says Franz to look here but Franz looks again to the crack and the sentinel no longer is, and now it's better to go back to the Hermitage since it's so hot. August 16 – 30 days for the day of the Final Trial. While William in Catalonia, Spain with his parents, he's talking by the smartphone in the jacuzzi of the hotel and says him that they are having a good time, he's in the hotel Arts of Barcelona of five stars since almost it is about to to finish the holidays. He asks if there is any novelty on the new attack of the Baron. Jeremy says him that there hasn't been any from the birthday of Sissi in June. But he hangs the smartphone and leaves him so relaxed. Odd is in a cottage with his sisters and in a swimming pool, his parents Robert and Marguerite are taking a juice of pineapple and peach relaxing under the sun in the cottage, he speaks by smartphone with Aelita explaining of the holidays when it strokes to Kiwi who barks to greet of his part, but his sister Pauline takes him his smartphone and Odd and Kiwi pursue it amusing, Aelita smiles and hangs. While Sissi with his parents and Léonie Delmas are in a beach swimming in the sea of the waves when she receives the call of Yumi and Sissi begind to speak with her asking that such the holidays and she says him that well, she's in a public swimming pool with her parents Takeo, Akiko, his brother Hiroki and Johnny also. She answers him to Sissi that all is well and there hasn't been any attack of the Baron. Sissi hangs and goes with her parents to the sea. August 21 – 25 days for the day of the Final Trial. Jeremy goes to the Hermitage to speak with Aelita and she wants to go to Lyoko to investigate the crack that is in the Cosmic Space that mentioned Franz and Anthea, when finding the crack in the pipe of water she saw a sentinel. Jeremy deduces that it can be that the sentinels can go out of the crack and the best is to close it. They go to the factory now directly to the laboratory. Aelita go to the scanner room, and she's virtualized at the mountain sector looking for the portal to the Cosmic Space if it still follows opened. It mounts in the Overwing and goes to here, but appears a sentinel falling of the species of ship of the sky still of night and pursues Aelita at full speed, the portal almost closes slowly but just in time she crosses the portal when the sentinel couldn't reach it to time. Now in the Cosmic Space, the sky still is of night but being something normal. She goes down of the Overwing. Aelita approaches to a species of halo of energy and discovers that the water reflects that it carries to the tunnel of the pipe of water and she already has found it. Jeremy contacts to Franz and says him that they have found the entrance between Lyoko and the Earth. Franz answers him that he will close the crack. Then Aelita finds Juno and she thought that Juno was died by the Baron. She warns him on the crack that caused the Baron since he destroyed X.A.N.A.… Juno doesn't like this but X.A.N.A. is the only who can close the crack, Aelita says him that X.A.N.A. is dead. Juno Asks him: "You're sure?" leaving Aelita with doubt and she thinks that X.A.N.A. is alive but she doesn't have indications, afterwards she disappears blinding with a shine of light. And Jeremy devirtualizes Aelita to go back to the Earth. '''August 29 – 17 days for the day of the Final Trial.' Odd in the cottage, speech with through a video call and explains him everything on Lyoko and of the Apocalypse, she scares a bit in case it goes to happen something bad. Odd reassures her that he will do the possible to save the world. She is still in England and all the students are on holiday except her, she's still in the room ready to go to the swimming pool, she kisses him to the air to Odd and afterwards turns off the call. Now there are two days to go back to Kadic, remain the maximum to take advantage of the holidays but Kiwi pisses in his bed and escapes running by what has done. While in the hotel Arts of Barcelona, the parents of William are preparing the luggage to go back to France and prepare the return to Kadic. Sissi and Léonie are in the another hotel preparing also the luggages with a disappointment that the holidays already almost have finished. Sissi decides to go out to walk going out of the room of the hotel, goes direct to a shop to buy memories for the Lyoko-Warriors when she finds William by chance asking the same that was here in Spain, Catalonia. After buying the memories, William doubts and at the end dares to ask a romantic appointment for the last day in Catalonia and she accepts, taking him the together hand and go explaining what have done in the holidays. September 1 – 15 days for the day of the Final Trial. The Lyoko-Warriors gather except Yumi in Kadic, explaining during the holidays, Sissi and William give him the gifts but Yumi still isn't here. But she already arrives gathering with the others, but she doesn't change still and wants to that they are together to be strong. The class already has begun and the Lyoko-Warriors go together. Before Ulrich and Yumi kiss in their lips, and say that they had thrown a lot of less. In the meantime, Franz is in the Factory placing several unseen bombs in the ceiling of the elevator, in the room of machines, in the laboratory, in the scanners, in the supercomputer room and in the tunnel of the pipe of water beside the crack and active the bombs programming the day September 17 and the countdown begins now. Franz moves away of the tunnel going out of the factory by the entrance of the scuppers, and finishes the episode. Gallery Episode167.jpg|Franz and Anthea in the tunnel of the pipe of water. es:Espacio cósmico 2 fr:Espace cosmique 2 Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes